Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Hawkeye goes with the Chinese from Rainbow Bridge, but will he make it back to the 4077th?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Obviously as I need one, there is no more to be said  
  
I was confused by the Chinese only having 9 wounded GI's as for some reason I always expected there to be more and it got me thinking. Unfortunately. ^___^  
  
(Please excuse the weird format regarding the speech bits, I'm not sure who's gone wrong, me or ff.net, but it doesn't seem right to me and always uploads the same.)  
  
  
Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge  
  
  
These nine are the worst, but we do have a few more who could benefit from a little extra help.  
Hawkeye looked up at the Doctor.  
  
Why didn't you bring them too?  
  
I wasn't allowed. He knelt down besides Hawkeye and lowered his voice. My superiors did say I could bring a surgeon back with me. I can't guarantee that the prisoners will be released, but I can guarantee the safety of the doctor who goes.  
  
Hawkeye kept his eyes fixed on the solider he was trying to stabilise and Lin Tang stood up.  
Think about it, doctor, he said simply, stressing the doctor' before walking off. And Hawkeye did think about it.  
  
He told Trapper a few minutes later. Dr. Tang watched with interest as the two argued furiously. A cry from one of the wounded ended the row and the man's injuries made it impossible for them to head back to camp that night. Dr. Tang and the men with him were quick to offer the M*A*S*H personnel hospitality and the five gladly accepted, with the exception of Frank, who was persuaded only by the thought of staying on his own.  
  
Later, when everyone had settled down for the night, Hawkeye and Trapper started arguing again.  
You go with them and you're gonna get home with a section eight stuck in your belly button!  
  
I can't not go, came the loudly whispered reply. If I can help those guys I don't have a choice!  
  
Uh, Hawkeye? A hesitant whisper made them both sit up.  
  
whispered Hawkeye. What's up?  
  
Well I heard you two whispering and I just wanted to say that I heard some of the soldiers talking about other wounded and I think that Dr. Tang is telling the truth.  
  
Hawkeye clapped him on the back and smiled triumphantly, even though it was too dark for his expression to be seen.  
Two against one! I go!  
  
began Trapper, but he was cut off.  
  
Trapper, don't you think I know how dangerous this is? But I don't have a choice!  
  
The discussion' lasted for the rest of the night.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Trapper had never found Henry intimidating before. But now, standing in front of him, he saw a fire in the man's eyes that had never been there before.  
  
Are you telling me that Hawkeye, Captain Pierce, our best and therefore Chief Surgeon, just decided to waltz off with the enemy?  
  
Yes sir.  
  
And you let him? Henry yelled, his eyes now flashing dangerously. You, Radar, Klinger, Frank! You just waved him off without thinking maybe it could be a damn fool idea!  
  
Trapper tried to explain, but Henry stopped him before he could even draw breath to speak.  
I don't wanna hear it McIntyre. I'm not gonna wanna hear it until that man is back and here and safe!  
  
In light of this new information Trapper decided to beat a hasty retreat. Upon reaching the Swamp he headed directly for the still.  
You want one? he asked automatically. He froze as he remembered Hawkeye wasn't there and then let the glass drop from his hand as he sank slowly on to his bed.  
  
Why the hell did you go Hawk? he asked, dropping his head in to his hands.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hawkeye didn't hear him. He wasn't listening for rhetorical questions asked by friends. He was staring in disbelief at a bullet wound as blood soaked in to his jacket and trickled lazily on to the dust beneath him.


	2. Somewhere

Disclaimer- I told you once.  
  
A/N- To my reviewer with no name- You're close, I live in Wales, about a half hour drive from the border. What made you ask that?  
  
By the way, I'm sorry this is short. I lost the fic and this is all I could remember of chapter 2! I'm trying to rewrite it as fast as I can and make it long as I can, so bear with me? ^___^  
  
  
  
The scream echoed around the small room and brought people running from all over camp.  
  
Radar what is it?  
  
Who's being murdered?  
Radar tried to wave them all away while he was catching his breath and Henry caught on.  
  
All right people, let's head on back to bed. Thank you. Once the last person had walked out he sat down on Radar's cot.  
What happened?  
  
It was Hawkeye. He was covered in blood and surrounded by Chinese soldiers!  
Henry sighed heavily and looked away so Radar wouldn't see the fear that was haunting his eyes.  
  
Yeah, I know.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Elsewhere in camp, others were having their sleep disrupted by thoughts of their comrade. Over in the Swamp, Trapper had given up all pretence of sleep and was lying with his eyes open, refusing to allow himself to think of his friend.  
  
He's fine, he told himself firmly. Now go to sleep. But he knew that it was nowhere near that easy. He sighed and rolled over, but that meant he was looking at Hawkeye's empty cot and he rolled over again.  
  
It's not impossible to get word through Hawkeye. Why haven't we heard from you? In the darkness, where no one could see him, he reached out and pulled the tattered red dressing gown over to him. Even as he told himself Hawkeye would be fine, fear clouded his brain.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Across the compound, Margaret was awake and thinking of Hawkeye too.  
I hope he's ok. We can't afford to lose our Chief Surgeon. And I don't think I can afford to lose Hawkeye.  
  
This thought overwhelmed her until she could think of nothing else. In the darkness, where no one could see her, she curled up in to a ball and started to cry. Even as she tried to tell her self she was being foolish, she whispered the truth to the night.  
  
I love you Hawkeye.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hours away, Hawkeye was finding his sleep plagued by thoughts of his friends. The young boy he had operated on for a gun shot wound earlier had reminded him of Kim, the young boy Trapper had wanted to adopt, and his mind had been stuck on the people at the 4077th since. The blood on his jacket was still wet where he had tried to use it to stop the bleeding, and so he lay shivering on the floor.  
  
In the darkness, where no one could see him, he let the fear he was feeling show. His heart began to pound in his chest, even as he tried to will himself to sleep.  
*** *** *** *** ***  



	3. Over

Disclaimer- I own? I wish!  
  
A/N- I have no idea at all how military stuff works and cheerfully admit it. It's possible that if Henry were big A he would charge Hawkeye with being AWOL or desertion or dereliction of duty, some such thing. But Henry is nice and so I'm ignoring that possibility ^___^  
  
O.R was quiet. Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to say something before they said anything. The fact that one of their doctors was effectively missing wasn't making matters any easier.  
Typical of Pierce to go galavanting off just as we get three days worth of casualties.  
  
Galavanting off to a Chinese prisoner of war camp? Even Klinger isn't that desperate to get out of this place Frank, said Henry distractedly, his attention fixed on the young man in front of him.  
  
It's not like he had to go.  
  
Don't be ridiculous Frank, sapped Margaret. He's a doctor. Of course he had to go!  
Silence fell again, broken only by the routine murmuring that always pervaded the room.  
  
Worrying about Hawkeye wasn't helping anyone's concentration, and the cheer that went up as the last case was wheeled out of the room seemed a little more heartfelt than usual. It was a very relieved group of people that headed towards the mess tent.  
  
Radar ran in before they had gotten their coffee and nearly knocked Margaret over in his hurry.  
Watch it Corporal, she snapped.  
  
Sorry sir, but I just got great news! Oh boy! he cried. Dr. Lin Tang just radioed that Hawkeye left the Chinese camp a few minutes ago and the way he drives should be back by tonight!  
  
There was a yell of joy from Trapper that was echoed by everyone in the tent. Before Henry had stopped hugging Margaret, Radar had run back to his office and a burst of static announced his P.A. message.  
  
Attention all personal. Hawkeye's on his way back!  
A cheer sounded all through the camp.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
He was grinning like a maniac and was incredibly relieved that there was no one around to see him. Any old tune that sprang in to his mind was hummed and then discarded in favour of another tune. A jumpy little piece brought a chuckle to his lips and he tapped his hand in the wheel in time with his humming.  
  
A bang louder than any hand could make rent the air, and when the echoes died away, the humming had stopped.


	4. OMG im finaly back!

Disclaimer- I don't have Hawkeye sitting next to me. From this you can infer that I don't own them.  
  
A/N- I just want to say a huge HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Do you guys know how much you rock? And for being so patient. Trust me I have been screaming at Dad to sort out my phone line for the whole four months!!! Please don't hold it against me.  
  
  
It was just past midnight, the witching hour, and what's more, it was twelve o'clock. Most of the personal of the 4077th M*A*S*H were asleep, except for those on duty, and a small group who had found sleep impossible. These four, Henry, Trapper, Radar and Margaret, were the only ones to attach any significance to the time.  
  
Shouldn't he be back now? asked Radar miserably, not looking up from his coffee. No one answered. They all knew Hawkeye should have been back, and they didn't want to think about what his continued absence meant.  
  
All it takes is a flat tyre and he could be held up for hours, said Margaret, although her voice was weak, and even she didn't believe it.  
  
Or maybe engine trouble? suggested Henry, trying to slip in to his often joked over role as their fearless leader. Trapper said nothing, and, after a while, neither did anyone else. They all just sat, and waited.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
In the darkness that had settled over the land, a figure stirred. He slowly shifted each limb, carefully checking for broken bones, medical training instructing instincts. No pain was felt and a quiet noise in the distance prompted him to move. But before he could, a light burst in upon him and sent the darkness of the night fleeing.  
  
Easy pal, came a soothing voice, with an even more comforting American accent. It's ok buddy, we're on your side.  
  
The man relaxed as the stranger yelled and soon medical supplies were being brought over.  
My bag's over there. It's got some medical supplies in. I'm a doctor. Name's Pierce.  
  
Before the American could introduce himself or his men, Hawkeye sank in to unconsciousness, leaving his would be rescuers staring in dismay at the pool of blood that had formed under him, fed by the gaping hole in his chest.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Radar jerked awake as his head slipped off his hand and was alarmed to see light peering over the horizon.  
If it's dawn, than that means Hawkeye's been out alone all night.'  
  
He looked around quickly, hoping to see Hawkeye slumped over the table, but, as before, there were only three other people in the tent. There was a noise from the kitchen which told him it must be about five o'clock.  
  
Closing his eyes again, Radar blocked out everything from his mind. When he was with his family he could sense them just by thinking about them, and as he focused his mind on Hawkeye, he was praying he could do the same with friends.  
  
Thoughts and emotions began to wash over him and he carefully isolated and examined each one. Finally, he found Hawkeye. His eyes flew open again as pain and horror spread through him and he wasn't even aware of the gasp that flew past his lips.   
  
Trapper jumped at the sound and his head snapped up, eyes scanning the empty tent.  
He back yet?  
  
Radar shook his head, still shaking from the feelings he had experienced a few moments before. Trapper moved to sit next to him.  
What happened?  
  
You know how I can hear things others can't? Like the choppers?  
Trapper nodded, but said nothing, sensing the young man was deadly serious.  
  
I can hear people sometimes. Usually it's just something that happens, but if I really focus, I can do it on purpose.  
  
Trapper's voice shook. Radar looked at him with scared eyes and he felt his stomach lurch in fear.  
  
He's hurt Trapper, whispered Radar, suddenly seeming as defenceless as his rabbit. He's hurt and he's scared.   
A shiver ran down Trapper's spine as he realised just how serious Radar was.  
  
It's really not good is it?  
A slow shake of the head was the only response he received.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Darkness was all around him. He remembered how he used to be scared of the darkness. It was just after Mummy had left him. He had cried and called for her, but only the darkness heard him. Daddy hadn't come home yet, and he was all alone with the hateful darkness.  
  
He remembered that he saved people from the darkness. Men, boys, women, children. Usually he could remember each face. Now they all blurred together and swirled around him, fighting off the darkness that was threatening to overcome him.  
  
For the first time in years he seriously considered calling for Mummy, but some part of his mind not swallowed by fear kicked in and told him it was useless. He collapsed, body sagging to the floor. Mummy couldn't help him, Daddy wasn't there, all he had was the swirl of faces of people he had saved from the darkness.  
  
To his surprise, he suddenly noticed a faint glow was emanating from the hazy mix of features. As soon as he saw this, he realised it was surrounding him, protecting, cradling him as a mother cradles her new born child. He felt a smile slip across his face as he saw the light was growing steadily stronger.  
  
Eternal protection, was the last phrase that passed through his thoughts, before the light engulfed him.  
  
  
  
I'm evil aren't I? All this time just for another cliff hanger! At least it wont be months before you get the next chapter. A few days at most I reckon. Check by Friday and scream if it's not there yet coz it should be!


	5. Oh, it's friday and i'm posting! yey!

Disclaimer- I've wished, I've begged, I've cried, I've screamed, I've looked as hard as I can on all my shelves. I still don't own this.  
Drat!  
  
  
I don't know...  
  
Damned close call...  
  
Still critical...  
  
There were lots of voice, all overlapping, like ripples on a wind swept lake. He heard the voices, but they didn't seem to make any sense to him, and he decided there was only one way to figure out what was going on. Slowly, he began to pull himself to the top of the column of light. Slowly, he began to wake up.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
The door burst open and there was a smash as Henry's glass slipped out of his fingers.  
Damn it Radar! Why'd you do that? he cried exasperatedly.  
  
I just got a call through from the 1075th M*A*S*H. They say Captain Pierce was taken in to them by a group of American soldiers early this morning. He's in a bad way, but they're pretty sure he's going to make it through!  
  
Henry yelled as he jumped up from his chair. That's the best news we've had all year!  
  
Yes sir! Radar was just as excited at the news and quickly ran back in to the office. Henry caught his hand before he could turn the PA on.  
  
Ummm, why don't you go tell Trapper first before you announce it to the rest of the camp?   
  
Radar nodded and hurried over to the Swamp. A few seconds later as yell was heard and Henry, peering across the compound, saw Trapper seize Radar in a hug that lifted him off the floor. Radar came running back as Trapper ran out of the Swamp, on his way to who knows where.  
  
I take it he was pleased, smiled Henry as Radar sat down at his desk.  
  
Oh, yes sir, he replied. Is it ok for me to tell the rest of the camp now?  
  
Yes Radar, let em all know.  
Henry wandered to the door and watched the compound as Radar shouted the news in to the PA microphone.  
  
Attention everyone! Hawkeye is alive! He's at the 1075th M*A*S*H and they say he'll be fully recovered soon!  
Within seconds nearly all of the personal were in the compound, laughing, dancing and singing, in a celebration to rival that of their premature peace talk party. Henry took a few seconds to marvel at the huge impact that Hawkeye had on the camp, and to pray that this party wouldn't turn out to be premature, before grabbing Radar by the arm and running out to join the celebrations.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Captain Pierce?  
  
  
  
How are you feeling?  
Hawkeye looked up at the young doctor.  
  
Not too bad actually. I take it the chest wound wasn't as bad as I thought? he asked, looking down at his bandages as he spoke.  
  
Oh it was bad, said the doctor, but you're right. It was no where near as bad as bad as we thought. In fact, he added, looking half ashamed, when we first saw it, we weren't at all sure you'd pull through.  
  
Hawkeye smiled.  
I like surprising people. Hey, uh, when can I get out of here?  
  
Probably by the end of the week, five days at the most. You'll be going home most likely.  
  
Doubt it, was Hawkeye's reply. I'm too good a surgeon for them to let me go like that. In truth, Hawkeye had sent a telegram to his father fully describing his wound in order for his father to tell him if he would be sent home or not. His father's reply had been a definite, if somewhat regretful, negative. Hawkeye had no doubt he would be returning to the 4077th and, sure enough, orders came through the next day telling him to report to the 4077th M*A*S*H as soon as he was fully healed.  
  
I'm not even getting leave? he asked incredulously.  
  
'Fraid not doc. Apparently there have been quite a few very embarrassing reports about your leave, and the powers that be figured if they were true, you'd get more rest while you were working.  
  
Knowing the stitches in his chest would likely pull if he did, Hawkeye tried his hardest not to laugh, although he had to admit, he didn't really care about a scar. He had even refused a purple heart. All he wanted to do was get out of his hospital bed.   
  
The image that was fixed in his mind was that of an ever restless swirl of faces. He wanted to add more faces to that blur. Now that his life had been saved, he wanted to save more lives himself.  
  
No-one, not even Radar, could have known how quickly an opportunity for both events to occur again was approaching.  
  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum! Oh well, I posted. You'll just have to tune in again to the next chapter to see what's going on =)


	6. Here you go, anger causation!

Disclaimer- Yeah, like you can't guess what goes here by now?  
A/N- Just to explain the briefness of Sydney's visits, I haven't got a clue about psychology, I don't even think I've spelt it right! So it's kind of impossible for me to write proper counselling sessions.   
  
  
The next few days passed quickly for the people at the 4077th. Hawkeye was coming home and that was cheering everyone up. It was especially noticeable where Trapper was concerned. He seemed determined to have the driest of all dry martinis waiting for Hawkeye, and as a result had spent a large amount of time nursing a hangover along with his drinks.  
  
Even the reports of heavy bombing hadn't dampened the sprits of the 4077th personal, because had they received a phone call each day from the 1057th keeping them up to date on Hawkeye's condition. Rumour had it that Henry had spoken to Hawkeye himself during the last call. It was Tuesday, four days after the camp had been told Hawkeye was still alive, when the results of the heavy bombing became apparent, and the 4077th was quickly flooded with casualties.  
  
In the controlled chaos that always seemed to occur over any long shift, the fact that no phone call had come through from the 1057th had gone unnoticed. Even Radar, who had been seen waiting by the phone so as to be the first to get any news, was kept so busy running back and forth for supplies, that he didn't notice the absence of a call.  
  
It was early Wednesday morning, barely five minutes after the last patient had been wheeled to post- op, when the phone finally rang. Hardly a minute had passed when Radar walked in to Henry's office, where both Henry and Trapper were sitting.  
  
Radar? What's wrong son? You look like a ghost! cried Henry, getting to his feet. Trapper did the same.  
  
I just got a call from the 1057th, said Radar quietly, disbelief shinning in his eyes as well as his voice. It was a bad connection, lots of background noise, shells, yelling, shooting. The guy got as far as to say it was about Captain Pierce, and then got cut off.  
  
As Henry and Trapper stared at each other in shock, Radar sank in to a chair, fighting tears, and by the door, unheard, and unnoticed by anyone, Margaret sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
The news of Hawkeye's possible death spread through the camp within a matter of minutes, and before Margaret had regained her senses, it seemed as though the cloud of gloom they had just shaken off had reappeared over the camp. To everyone there, it seemed to have a heavy air of permanency about it. Even Frank had been caught unawares by the idea of Hawkeye being killed, and had been surprised by many people who saw traces of tears in his eyes before he hurriedly looked away, muttering about allergies.  
  
Margaret had refused to leave her tent for the first day after   
the call. Now, three days later, with still no news coming in from any camp around the area of the 1057th, she was acting as though she had never heard of any one called Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Henry was drinking heavily, as was Trapper, and neither was capable of operating had any casualties arrived.  
  
It was on the fifth day after the call, Monday, that Radar, worried by the reactions of the people around him, to say nothing of the depression that was plaguing him, decided to call Sidney. Having been half expecting a call he was ready to leave at a minutes notice, and promised the frightened young corporal he would be there before nightfall.  
  
Sure enough, three hours later a jeep pulled in to camp and Sidney got out. He caught himself expecting Hawkeye to come out to greet him, and felt a surge of grief at the sight of Radar hurrying towards him. He pushed it down ruthlessly. He could deal with his own pain later, now he had to help his friends.  
  
Radar took him to the Swamp first, where they found Trapper lying on his cot, an empty glass hanging from his hand.  
called Sidney gently, are you awake Trapper? Can you hear me?  
  
I hear you Sidney, came the whispered response. To Sidney's immense relief, Trapper didn't sound drunk. Knowing from Radar's somewhat vague description that Trapper hadn't been sober for a few days now, Sidney decided to be slightly underhanded.  
  
Radar tells me you've been drinking for quite some time now Trapper. You have a wife and two beautiful girls back home who are going to miss their husband and Daddy if anything happens to you. Would Hawkeye want to be responsible for taking you away from your family?  
  
The pain in Trapper's eyes sent a pang of guilt through Sidney, but he knew he was doing the right thing. After a few more minutes Trapper started shouting about how stupid it was that Hawkeye had died in a hospital after surviving on his own at night, about how unfair it was that he had to lose his friend just days after hearing he was going to get him back, about how much it hurt him to know he was never going to see his friend again.  
  
Sidney grabbed a nurse who was passing by and told her to stay with Trapper and went to the office where Henry was sitting, slightly less sober than Trapper, but not too drunk to hear what was being said to him. Encouraged by his success with Trapper, Sidney pulled the same line on Henry. Just like Trapper, Henry soon started yelling and crying.  
  
Radar went straight to him, his own depression forgotten in light of the pain his father figure was going through. Trusting Radar's close relationship to help Henry open up more and express his pain, Sidney crossed to Margaret's tent. The severity of the denial she seemed to be experiencing had him very worried, and, knowing her stubborn character, he was fully expecting to have to fight her every step of the way.  
  
He was shocked to see Margaret sitting cross legged on the floor when he walked in. When she looked up he saw tears falling down her cheeks.  
I heard you were here. I knew you were going to try to get me to stop hiding my pain, so I decided to do it myself. As Sidney sat down next to her she leaned on to him, burying her face in his chest.  
I miss him so much, she sobbed, the tears uncontrollable now. I want him back, I want him back.  
  
Sidney said nothing, he held her tightly as she cried, guessing she needed to cry more than talk.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
The sight of a sober commanding officer, a surgeon who was capable of operating, and a human in place of the zombie Margaret had become seemed to have an uplifting effect on the rest of the camp. Sidney decided to stay for a few days, guessing, correctly, that others would need his help too.  
  
He was a little nonplussed to be told no confirmation of death had been received, but when the heavy bombing and the phone call had been explained, he found himself grieving for his friend too. In their hearts, even those who were outwardly holding on to hope knew it was getting steadily less likely Hawkeye would ever return to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I bet you're all screaming right about now right? I bet you're all thinking I am seriously evil and twisted? Well, you'd be right! =) No fear, the next chapter is all written and just needs to be checked through, and you know, reviews have been known to speed this process. ^___^


	7. Sorry for the wait, here you go!

Disclaimer- Surely I don't really have to keep telling you?  
  
A week', Henry thought despairingly. A week and still no word. Would it kill them to get in touch with us?' He was shaken out of his thoughts by Radar running in to his office.  
  
He's not there anymore! I called and their communication is back up, and I asked and they said he left this morning and he's gone!  
  
Radar calm down! Henry waited until Radar was sitting down before talking.  
  
Now son, who's not where?  
  
Hawkeye isn't at the 1057th anymore! I just called, and they said he left this morning. In a jeep!  
  
A jeep?  
  
Yes sir a jeep! He's fine! He's coming back here! I asked about the phone call and they said they were calling to say he was fine, and on his feet and that he was staying there for as long as necessary to help with the wounded, but that the phone lines were knocked out before they could finish the message!  
  
Henry said nothing, he sat still, staring, almost unseeingly at Radar.  
  
  
Don't tell anyone Radar, Henry managed finally. We are only just getting over losing him again. If we say he's coming back, and then something happens...  
Henry trailed off, but he had said enough for Radar.  
  
| won't tell a soul sir, he promised. Both jumped at the sound of tires screeching and a horn blaring and ran to the door in time to see Hawkeye getting out of a jeep. He was pale, and thinner than ever, but most definitely alive. Before either Henry or Radar could get to him Trapper came running from the Swamp and seized him in a tight hug.  
  
You're back! he kept saying, over and over. You're back! We thought you were dead but we were wrong and you're back!  
  
It took about five seconds for everyone else in camp to reach Hawkeye too, and chaos reigned in the compound for nearly an hour. Hawkeye told them what had happened to him, and they told him what they had thought happened. He laughed uproariously when they told him they had thought him dead, and choked out something about bed pennies always turning up.  
  
It soon became apparent he was tired, and people reluctantly started drifting away, to their tents, to post- op, or to the mess in order to relive the joy of seeing Hawkeye clambering out of the jeep. Trapper grabbed Hawkeye's medical bag out of the back of the jeep and they walked together to the Swamp.  
  
Neither noticed Margaret watching them from the edge of the compound. She was fighting her self, her brain was telling her to walk away, but her heart was screaming at her to go to him, tell him how she felt. Before she could make up her mind, Frank was standing next to her.  
  
Oh well, he sighed, he's back. Then, leaning closer, you're place tonight?  
  
She paused for a second, then gave up, silencing her heart, once again.  
Of course Frank. My place tonight.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Unaware of this little drama, Hawkeye was settling on to his bunk while Trapper was pouring a martini.  
I think you're going to like this. Dry as dry can be.   
Turning at the lack of response, Trapper saw Hawkeye was already asleep, and he put the glass down.  
It's good to have you back buddy, he whispered.  
  
Good to be back, came the tired, but sincere reply. Maybe I should never leave. With that Hawkeye drifted off to sleep, Trapper's laughter ringing in his ears, and chasing away the new memories he now had. In the back of his mind something was bothering him, something he should have been able to find. Someone crying? No, someone... someone looking so sad.  
  
Of course, his memories of his mother's death had brought back memories of the pain that followed, and of how scared and sad he had been after.   
  
Must be it,' he told himself, as his brain, free from annoyance, began to complete shutting down. What else could it be?'  
  
He closed his mind to the memories of his mother's death, focusing instead on the memories of the time before she had gotten so sick, and passed the night playing hide and seek around the old house once again.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder if any of you have seen the pattern I have. Hawkeye gets hurt, Hawkeye gets better, although I'm proud of myself for not finishing it and having newly healed Hawkeye and Margaret getting together. I'm wondering if I should do a sequel or an epilogue or something to this. Something about what the thing he noticed really was. Yeah, I know. Be proud for not finishing the pattern then suggest a way of finishing it anyway.  
  
Yes or no? Let me know. Let me know if you have any ideas for them too, coz while the prospect is flittering around, the plot isn't :-)


End file.
